


Field Exercise Gone Wrong

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Broken Bones, Carrying, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Much to Bernadetta's dismay, she was paired up for a field exercise with Sylvain. This couldn't get any worse, right?Prompt: "I've broken something"
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Field Exercise Gone Wrong

This was the worst.

It was already bad enough that Bernadetta had to attend her classes at Garreg Mach but also having to do field exercises in the forests around the academy on top of that? And to make matters even more terrible, she was paired up with Sylvain Gautier! What was the Professor thinking!? Dorothea, Mercedes or Annette she could handle being around, they were nice people, Sylvain was, he was, honestly she had no idea what to think of him. He was a playboy, always flirting with women, giving them cheesy pickup lines and once she even caught him kissing a girl behind the greenhouse. However despite his atrocious behavior towards women, he always was cordial to her, pleasant even. He always bid her hello when class started and would casually start conversations with her and Bernadetta would struggle to stutter out a response.

She honestly didn’t know what to make of it.

However despite him being so nice to her, it didn’t mean she was okay with having him as her partner for this exercise. Byleth had randomly paired off the members of the class and sent them into the forest, the goal was to identify plants and animals they saw along the way and write them down in their notebooks. The purpose was to help teach them strategies to surviving in the forest while on an mission.

Bernadetta didn’t think she would ever end up doing something like that, her goal was to stay indoors as much as possible. She swatted a few gnats that buzzed around her head. She was really not into this.

“You think this is edible?” asked Sylvian, kneeling down next to a plant, the soft green leaves curled in on itself.”

“It’s a fiddlehead fern,” replied Bernadetta. “It’s edible.”

“Dang Bernie, you know a lot about plants.” He pulled out his notebook and began jotting it down.

“It isn’t much,” she stammered as she did the same.

“But like, every plant we came across, you knew exactly what it was. And I didn’t end up stepping into a plot of poison ivy because of your warning.”

“It…it’s not a big deal. Plants are just something I memorized…” They were nice and didn’t talk back like people did. They just sat and listened, very good companions for someone that got nervous if anyone tried to talk to her.

“Well I think it’s cool Bernie and you can’t change my mind about that.”

She played with her pen and fought the urge to cover her head with her hood and hide her face. How embarrassing.

“You okay with going a little further?” asked Sylvain. “I think we have enough to appease the Professor but it couldn’t hurt to have more. Oh maybe we’ll do so well she’ll let us sit out the next time she has us do this exercise.”

Would that even be possible? That would be super nice if so. “I’ll be fine,” she murmured.

“Great, let’s go.”

Again Sylvain took off and Bernadetta had to scramble to keep up with his gait. Well, it was less of a scramble as Sylvain slowed so he was only a few paces in front of her, him always holding back the branches that would hit her in the face.

“Watch out, there’s a tree root sticking out there Bernie.”

She barely registered the warning before her foot caught on the root in question, the root apparently rotten enough that her boot went through it and she pitched forward with a loud yelp, her foot twisting painfully as she tumbled to the ground.

“Crap, Bernie are you okay!?” Sylvain kneeled next to her, his eyes slightly wide as he gave her a once over.

“I…I think I’m fine.” Her face burned as she sat up and winced as she pulled her foot out of the tree stump. She tried to get up but pain pulsed through her foot as she tried to put her weight on it and she fell back to the ground.

“Easy, easy, here, let me help you sit.” He rested a hand on her back and helped her sit down on the dirt. “You mind if I check your foot?”

If her foot wasn’t beating with pain she would have probably freaked out more about him suggesting such a thing but she just gave him a small nod. She wasn’t even sure if she could get her boot off at the moment.

Sylvain carefully pulled off her shoe, wincing every time she hissed in pain. “It’s almost off Bernie, sorry about this. I’m really sorry,” he murmured. Once her boot was off, she could see her foot looked swollen. He frowned as he stared at it. “Can you wiggle your toes at all?”

She tried to do so but bit her lip to stop herself from crying from the pain.

“It might be broken. Damn it, I should have warned you about the tree root sooner.”

“It…it’s okay Sylvain, it’s not your fault. Oh Bernie, why do you have to be so clumsy? And then why did you fall in a way that messed up your foot. No wonder you’re such a burden.”

“Hey now, don’t talk about yourself like that.” He lightly bopped her on the chin. “We’re going to get through this okay. Here, get on my back, I’ll carry you back.”

“What?” She looked at Sylvain in wide-eyed surprise.

He rested a hand on the back of his neck. “I mean, it’ll probably be faster to get you back to Garreg Mach and to the infirmary so they can heal your foot. I mean, I would rather not leave you out here while I got help.”

Bernadetta glanced around, the usual calm and quiet forest taking on an ominous tone. Yeah, she didn’t really want to be left alone out here either. “Okay,” she whispered.

It was a little harder than she thought it would be to get on Sylvain’s back since she couldn’t move her foot but she managed to do so, her arms loosely around his neck, his arms supporting her legs.

“Let me know if I need to adjust alright?” he said looking back at her before taking off in the direction they came.

Bernadetta couldn’t help but blush. This was something like the stories she read. The male love interest carrying the female lead because she broke her foot-

Where in the world were her thoughts going? There was no one this was anything like that! Sylvain was popular and talkative, she…wasn’t. Wait, that seemed like a plot of a novel too. She groaned at the thought.

“Don’t worry Bernie, we’re almost back and your foot can get fixed up.”

Oh, he thought she had groaned from the pain. Her foot was still hurting but her panic of being carried by Sylvain had dulled some of it. She looked at the back of his head and wondered why he went out of his way to talk to someone like her. However the words just would not leave her mouth.

Maybe sometime in the future she would have the courage to do so.


End file.
